


Happy New Year Indeed.

by dreaming_wide_awake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke talks Lexa into hosting the New Years Eve party, an annual event for their friends group. Feelings get talked about, things happen.orYes, it's a trope, I know it's a trope, but so what, sue me. They end up all lovey dovey as it should be.





	Happy New Year Indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Struggled with starting this, was surprised where it took me. I think I can get away with the teen and up thing, just.
> 
> Happy New Year to everyone, hope you have a great (safe) night and that next year brings you everything you want it to :)

Lexa looked around her apartment and wondered why she had offered to host the New Years Eve ‘get together’ this year. She hadn’t even hesitated in saying she’d do it, even though she was well aware of all the horror stories from years past. Her friends were not the calmest of people, and to have them all in the same place, with alcohol, was a recipe for disaster. She had vivid memories of New Years Eve two years previously, they’d ended up spending the last three hours of the year in the emergency room after Raven decided it would be a great idea to dance on the table. Needless to say, it hadn’t been a great idea, and Anya needed to get a new table after it collapsed sending Raven crashing into a heap on the floor.

Another party ended up with Bellamy needing a new window in his kitchen after Raven had been demonstrating how they could light the fireworks without a lighter. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that most of the New Years Eve disasters had a common theme. Raven. Ever since they had all been kids, Raven was the one who would have these amazing ideas, that really did seem like good ideas at the time, yet turned out to be anything but. For a genius she could be a little dense.

As Lexa once again looked around, making sure that anything of value that was breakable was put away, she couldn’t help but wonder how they had all made it to adulthood. She quickly realised the reason for that was the same reason she had agreed to host the party. Clarke. It was supposed to be Clarke’s year to host the party, but things didn’t exactly go to plan. She’d just split up with her boyfriend of two years, Finn, a guy that Lexa really couldn’t stand. They’d lived together, which obviously made things difficult. So, when Clarke had asked Lexa if she could use her apartment to hold the party, Lexa hadn’t hesitated to say yes.

Anya had teased Lexa about it, she did that a lot when Clarke was involved. Anya was obviously very aware that Lexa had been madly in love with Clarke since she knew what love was, not that anything had ever come of it, which was mainly Lexa’s own fault. She and Clarke flirted constantly, it had been an issue when they were both in relationships, but Lexa was never sure anything more could happen between them. Even times when they’d both been drunk, declaring their undying love for each other, much to the amusement of their friends, the next day everything would go back to normal again.

Lexa was torn out of her thoughts when the front door of the apartment crashed open and Clarke stumbled in carrying so many bags Lexa was surprised that her arms hadn’t fallen off.

“Okay,” Clarke said, making it to the kitchen before dropping everything, “that’s the last of it.”

“Clarke,” Lexa said, amusement clear in her voice, “you know that most of this isn’t going to get eaten, right?”

“Oh, I know that,” Clarke replied, “but I also got food for tomorrow, so we don’t have to go anywhere.”

Lexa couldn’t stop the small smile that was playing on her lips at Clarke’s words. They indicated that Clarke was fully intending to still be at Lexa’s the next day. Lexa had been a little worried about that, as Clarke had invited Niylah to the party, a girl that she had been sleeping with for a couple of weeks.

“What are you smiling about?” Clarke asked, glancing over at Lexa as she put the food away in the cupboards.

“Nothing.” Lexa replied, shaking her head.

Clarke shook her own head a little, rolling her eyes as she walked up to where Lexa was standing.

“Yes, I plan to still be here tomorrow.” She said, placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s cheek before she continued to put everything away.

After all the food for the next day had been put away, the snacks and everything for that night put out on the collapsible table that Clarke had managed to find somewhere, and the alcohol put into buckets of ice or on the table, Clarke and Lexa sat on the sofa as they waited for everyone else to arrive.

“You, er… you invited Niylah, right?” Lexa asked, furrowing her brow as she looked down at her hands.

“I did,” Clarke said with a nod, “I thought you two got along.”

“We do,” Lexa replied, “kind of, I mean she’s nice and all…”

“But…” Clarke said, her lips tugging up slightly as she looked at Lexa.

“But nothing,” Lexa said, shaking her head before standing up, “don’t worry about it.”

Clarke sighed as she watched Lexa walk back into the kitchen.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa didn’t have too much time to get lost in her head before people started to arrive.

“I brought fireworks.” Raven said, holding up a box.

“And where are we going to set them off from, Raven?” Lexa asked, “we’re in an apartment building, I don’t have a garden.”

“I was thinking we could let them off out of the window.” Raven replied, fighting the laugh that was building up inside her at the horrified look on Lexa’s face, “Your face… I’m joking, Lex, the box is empty.”

Lexa rolled her eyes as Raven threw the empty box at her.

“Your face though…” Raven said as she walked into the living room, laughing.

“You’re an asshole, Reyes.” Lexa said, shaking her head as she followed Raven through to the living room.

“What did she do this time?” Clarke asked, handing Lexa a beer.

“Played on my insecurities.” Lexa replied dramatically, causing Clarke to laugh.

“It is going to be weird this year though,” Raven said, getting herself a drink, “no fireworks.”

“They’re having some display at the park,” Clarke said, “so we can either go out there and watch it, or see it from in here.”

“I vote we go out there and watch it.” Raven said, mischievousness playing on her features.

 

x-x-x-x

 

As the party went on, people getting more and more drunk, it seemed that the popular choice was to go outside and watch the fireworks. Nobody seemed to care that it was probably the coldest New Years Eve for about 10 years, they were all too drunk to care.

“How are you holding up?” Anya asked Lexa as she walked over to where Lexa was standing near the wall watching the game of beer pong that was currently happening in her living room.

“I’m glad I moved everything that was breakable out of the room.” Lexa said with a laugh, shaking her head a little.

“I still can’t believe you agreed to this,” Anya said with a laugh of her own, “you’ve been adamant that you’re not going to have any parties here since you moved in. Yet all Clarke has to do is flutter her eyelashes and you’re all ‘yes, Clarke, whatever you say’.”

“That’s not fair,” Lexa said, fighting to keep the blush off her face, “I had that party a few months back.”

“That party that turned into us all sitting around drinking while watching movies,” Anya pointed out, “wasn’t much of a party.”

Lexa’s next words were stopped when laughter came from the beer pong table, both she and Anya looked over to see Niylah standing behind a very drunk Clarke, trying to guide her next shot.

“Is she crashing here tonight?” Anya asked as they watched the scene unfold.

“That was the plan,” Lexa replied with a shrug, “not so sure right now though.”

“I was about to ask if you were okay with whatever this is between the two of them,” Anya said, glancing at Lexa, “but the look on your face says it all.”

“I’m fine with it,” Lexa said, shaking her head as she sighed, “if Clarke’s happy, I’m happy.”

“But you’re not,” Anya said, lifting her hand a little as Lexa opened her mouth to respond, “hear me out. You really need to tell her how you feel, like seriously, and what better time to do it than tonight.”

“Anya, I’ve managed to stay friends with Clarke for 20 years without being completely honest about how I feel,” Lexa replied, rolling her eyes, “she doesn’t need to know.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Anya asked.

“She doesn’t feel the same way and our entire friend group feels they have to pick sides,” Lexa said, “or she does feel the same way, we give it a shot and it doesn’t work out, same end result. I decided a long time ago that I’m okay with how things are, and I am.”

“Right,” Anya said, disbelievingly with an exaggerated nod of her head, “and the Pope isn’t Catholic, and bears don’t shit in the woods.”

“Anya,” Lexa said, looking at her, “I love you, but leave it alone. Please.”

Lexa sighed as Clarke landed her next shot, winning the game, and turned around to embrace Niylah. She shook her head slightly as she walked away in the direction of her bedroom.

 

x-x-x-x

 

It was about an hour later when there was a knock at Lexa’s door, the door wasn’t closed so she was curious about who would knock. She looked at the door to find Clarke standing there, looking more than a little drunk, but she looked happy. The sight made Lexa smile slightly.

“Hey…” Lexa said.

“This isn’t how you’re supposed to spend New Years Eve,” Clarke said, walking into the room and over to Lexa’s desk where she was finishing up some emails for work, “ew, are you working?”

“I was just replying to some emails,” Lexa said with a laugh, sending the final email before closing her laptop, “there, done.”

“Good,” Clarke said, placing herself firmly on Lexa’s lap, before taking Lexa’s arms and wrapping them around her as she leaned back a little, “we’re going out to watch the fireworks, are you going to come with us?”

“I think I probably should,” Lexa said with a nod, swallowing hard at the feeling of Clarke in her arms, “I mean, you’re all pretty wasted.”

“As would you be if you hadn’t decided to sneak away and do work.” Clarke said, scrunching her nose up slightly as she turned her head and looked at Lexa, “you should’ve played beer pong with us.”

“You and Niylah looked like you had it handled.” Lexa replied.

“You really don’t like her, do you?” Clarke asked, “Why is that?”

“It’s not that I don’t like her…” Lexa said with a sigh, “I just…”

“You just what?” Clarke asked.

“I’m too sober for this.” Lexa said, rolling her eyes as she shook her head, before picking up Clarke’s drink and downing it, the alcohol seriously burning her throat, “wow, what was in that?”

“I don’t know,” Clarke said with a laugh, “Jasper made it. Do you know Raven offered to host the party this year…?”

“So why did you ask me?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed.

“So, we could spend some time together,” Clarke said with a shrug, “I like spending time with you, Lex…”

“And I like spending time with you, Clarke,” Lexa said with the huff of a laugh, “you’re my best friend.”

“Yeah…” Clarke said, not very happy at that, “do you remember three years ago, at Octavia’s birthday, we were both pretty drunk and ended up in the bathroom…?”

“Vaguely.” Lexa lied, she remembered that night well.

“That was the first night you actually made the first move and I didn’t have to kiss you first…” Clarke said, turning her head slightly as she looked at Lexa, “then the next day you acted like nothing had happened.”

“I wasn’t the only one who…” Lexa started to say.

“We nearly had sex, Lexa,” Clarke said, interrupting her, “and you just acted like it didn’t happen.”

“I thought that was what you wanted.” Lexa replied, her heart to pound in her chest.

“What I wanted was you to come to my bed that night, not sleep on the sofa.” Clarke said, her voice taking on a husky quality, “what I wanted was you to finish what you started in the bathroom…”

“Clarke,” Lexa said, her throat suddenly very dry, “you’re drunk…”

“Right,” Clarke said, standing up, “I’m drunk, and you’re still lying about how you feel.”

“Clarke…” Lexa said, groaning as the blonde shook her head and walked from the room.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa walked out of her bedroom as everyone was getting ready to go and watch the fireworks, she saw Clarke and Niylah looking extremely close and automatically had second thoughts about going with them.

“No you don’t,” Raven said, stopping Lexa before she could walk back into her bedroom, “put your coat on, you’re coming with us.”

“I suddenly don’t feel like it.” Lexa said, shaking her head.

“Get your head out of your ass,” Raven said, her words causing Lexa to look at her, “do you think she’d be acting like that with Niylah if you actually owned how you feel.”

“I can’t…” Lexa started to say.

“You can,” Raven said, interrupting her, “you have to, or that…”

Raven waved her hand in the general direction of Clarke and Niylah.

“Is just going to keep going,” she continued, “and she won’t be kissing you at midnight, and she won’t be spending the night here either. This is your last shot to tell her, Lexa, she isn’t going to give you another one.”

Lexa knew that Raven was telling the truth, she knew that if she didn’t make her move now, she’d never get another chance.

“Okay.” She said, nodding her head a little, looking down at the plastic cup Raven was holding, “what’s in there?”

“Vodka and not much else.” Raven replied, laughing a little as Lexa took the cup and downed the contents before handing it back to her, “go get your girl you idiot.”

Lexa walked over to where Clarke and Niylah were very nearly kissing.

“Clarke,” she said, “can I, er, can I talk to you?”

“I’m a little busy.” Clarke replied.

“This won’t take long.” Lexa said.

“I’ll be here when you’re done.” Niylah said, kissing the tip of Clarke’s nose before stepping away from her.

“What?” Clarke asked as she looked at Lexa.

“Not here.” Lexa said, shaking her head and taking Clarke’s hand, leading her back into her bedroom.

“Lexa, what…” Clarke said.

Her words were cut off when Lexa softly captured her lips with her own. The kiss got heated quickly as Lexa deepened it as Clarke pulled her impossibly closer, their bodies lining up perfectly as Lexa backed Clarke into the door, closing it.

Clarke felt a heat starting to pool in her stomach as the kiss continued and she felt Lexa’s leg slip between hers.

“Fuck, Lex…” She said, a moan escaping her as she backed out of the kiss, grinding herself against Lexa’s thigh.

Lexa’s kisses moved to her neck as she pulled Clarke harder against her.

“Is this clear enough for you, Clarke?” Lexa asked, lifting her head to look into Clarke’s eyes as the blonde continued to rub against her thigh.

“Yes,” Clarke said, nodding her head, “fuck yes.”

A knock at the door caused them both to jump.

“Are you two coming?” Bellamy shouted.

“Go without us,” Clarke said, not breaking eye contact with Lexa, “we’re, er… busy.”

They could hear the others talking as the filed past Lexa’s room and out of the apartment, as Lexa kissed Clarke again.

“We could have gone with them, you know.” Lexa said, backing out of the kiss, resting her head against Clarke’s.

“No, we couldn’t,” Clarke said, shaking her head as she took hold of Lexa’s wrist, guiding her hand to the apex of her thighs where the skirt she was wearing was riding up, “touch me…”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Well, this isn’t exactly how I had envisaged spending my New Years Eve…” Lexa said, as she softly kissed Clarke again as they lay, legs tangled together in her bed.

“No?” Clarke asked, kissing her lips again, “because this is _exactly_ how I saw it going.”

“Happy New Year, Clarke.” Lexa said as she huffed out a laugh.

“You know starting the new year like this, means we have to keep it going like this, right.” Clarke said, a soft smile playing on her lips as she lay looking at Lexa.

“I honestly wouldn’t want it any other way.” Lexa said.


End file.
